The Blackout Part II: Mock Debate
The Blackout Part II: Mock Debate is the 9th episode of Season 1 on HBO series The Newsroom. Synopsis A blackout interrupts the interview with Sandy Whiddles, the witness for hire to congressman Anthony Weiner's indiscretions. Will and the crew preview their new debate format for GOP officials (Adam Arkin as Adam Roth, Jake McDorman as Tate Brady). Jim begins the vetting process for Solomon Hancock, the NSA whistle-blower. Lisa goes off the reservation during an on-air interview while Neal begins his trolling assignment. Starring :Jeff Daniels as Will McAvoy :Emily Mortimer as MacKenzie McHale :John Gallagher, Jr. as Jim Harper :Alison Pill as Maggie Jordan :Thomas Sadoski as Don Keefer :Dev Patel as Neal Sampat :Olivia Munn as Sloan Sabbith :and Sam Waterston as Charlie Skinner Guest starring :Adam Arkin as Adam Roth :David Krumholtz as Dr. Jack Habib :Terry Crews as Lonny Church :Paul Schneider as Brian Brenner :Kelen Coleman as Lisa Lambert :Jake McDorman as Tate Brady :Adina Porter as Kendra James :Chris Chalk as Gary Cooper :Lindsey Kraft as Alexandra Co-Starring :Margaret Judson as Tess Westin :Wynn Everett as Tamara Hart :Thomas Matthews as Martin Smallworth :John F. Carpenter as Herb Wilson :Trieu Tran as Joey Phan :Charlie Weirauch as Jake Watson :Alison Becker as Sandy Whiddles :Michael Tatlock as Teddy :Livia Trevino as Meg :Liesel Hlista as Selena Machado :Chasty Ballesteros as Tea :Terrell Carter as Karaoke Singer #1 :Diana Perez-Alvarado as Karaoke Singer #2 Credits Opening credits #Francine Maisler & #Nancy Perkins - Casting #Jeff Schoen - Production Designer #Ron Rosen - Editor #Todd McMullen - Director of Photography #Alex Wurman - Music #Thomas Newman - Main title theme #Lauren Lohman - Co-producer #Eli Bush - Co-producer #Dauri Chase - Co-producer #Christine Larson-Nitzsche - Co-producer #Paul Redford - Co-Executive Producer #Greg Mottola - Co-Executive Producer #Denis Biggs - Co-Executive Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #Aaron Sorkin - Writer #Alan Poul - Director Closing credits #Alan Poul - Executive Producer #Scott Rudin - Executive Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Sarah Rath - Associate Producer #Christine Larson-Nitzsche - Unit Production Manager #Mark Tobey - First Assistant Director #Zach Hunt - Second Assistant Director #Julie Camino - Production Supervisor #Hope Hanafin - Costume Designer #David Handelman - Story Editor #Ian Reichbach - Story Editor #Brendan Fehily - Staff Writer #Cinque Henderson - Staff Writer #Amy Rice - Staff Writer #Gideon Yago - Staff Writer #Evyen J. Klean - Music Supervisor Quotes Trivia *First appearances of **Adam Roth - a representative of the Republican GOP and a college friend of Will McAvoy. **Tate Brady - a senior representative of the Republican GOP negotiating with News Night regarding debate coverage. **Alexandra - a customer of Lisa Lambert. *The episode drew 1.96 million US viewers when it first aired on HBO.Bibel, Sara (July 23, 2012). "HBO Releases Details About August Episodes of 'The Newsroom'". TV by the Numbers. Photos 108.jpg 109lisamag.jpg 109.jpeg 109charlie.jpg 109neal.jpg Links *"The Blackout Part II: Mock Debate" at HBO.com *''The Newsroom'' Season 1 on Wikipedia *"The Blackout Part II: Mock Debate" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *"The Blackout Part II: Mock Debate" at TV.com References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1